A Life not worth Living 2 New Wounds
by Wild Stallion
Summary: It's been 2 years since Max's Uncle was arrested. Ray has been left with weak lungs after he was shot and Max blames himself for it. Max also believes Kai doesn't love him anymore and that he's cheating on him. He then discovers his Uncle has escaped jail
1. A new life Rei's Illness

Well, I dunno what to say…all I can think of saying is…no, wait…that won't do. Tell you what – 1. I'm SO sorry for making you all wait this long for the sequel. 2. Enjoy it!! I haven't been well, i've been ill for a while and iv also got work on top of that. I hate my job and looking for a new one is so hard!

For those of you who remember the last one, Beth and Gail will return in this!! For those who don't remember – just scan through the prequel! My last one was a huge success and is my number one fic with 248 reviews for just 16 chapters! Thank you SO much to the people who read and reviewed it, I bow to you *bows down*

Hope this one is just as big!! By the way, if you haven't read the first one then you need to because you might not understand some of this one because most if it might relate back to the first fic.

Sorry about any spelling mistakes but I don't have microsoft word on my laptop. I'm using WordPad and I'm still trying to get to grips with it! Sorry the first chapter isn't that long but I'm only just getting started lol!

YAOI WARNING!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A Life not worth living 2: New wounds

Chapter 1 - A new life?/Ray's illness

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't believe this! Where are they?"

"I thought you put them in your bedside cabinet?"

"So did I but they're not there!" Max and Ray were searching Ray's room for the hundredth time that day. Once again Ray had lost his pills for his weak lungs, which was a big problem because he really needed them. Thankfully not at that precise moment.

"You're such an idiot, I'm gonna GLUE them to you're face and see if you lose them then"

Max crawled backwards out from under the bed. Ray just ignored him and continued to look for the little see-through bottle. He walked into the small bathroom and began to re-search the small cabinet that was above the sink. Max got off the floor and sat on the bed, about to give up his hour and a half search for the little white pills.

He was trying his best not to show that he was worried. Even the smallest thing could set off an attack for the teen. A cold, stress, laughing too hard, falling over, eating too much or too little, and even being pushed in the chest or back too hard. He could have small ones where he just needed to sit down, the pills weren't needed. But when they got real bad he had to take them or his whole system could just shut down.

Only a few weeks ago he'd scared everyone to death – he'd fallen down the stairs and for about 5 minutes his heart stopped completely. Max tried to push it right to the back of his mind.

"AH HA! Found them!"

Ray came out of the bathroom with his medication. Max sighed in relief.

"Good! Now put them in there and don't touch them until you need them" He pointed to the bedside drawers and watched as the older male did as he was told.

"There, now can we go downstairs?"

"Yes!"

The blonde bounded of the bed and out the door while his friend followed at his own pace. Max jumped down the last five steps of the stairs and picked up the toy gun that was on the floor. He laughed evilly and stroked the colourful watergun.

"We shall get revenge my pretty"

"What have I told you about talking to inanimate objects?" laughed the neko.

"Uh, not to do it because talking to objects is an early sign of metal illness"

"Yes, so knock it off!"

"MWHAHAHAHA!! NO!"

Max bounded off, through the kitchen and out into the back garden. Ray heard a scream and laughed knowing what had happened. He got to the back door and sure enough Tyson was standing there soaked to the bone. A little girl was laughing just behind Tyson.

"Beth! You're suposed to be on my side!"

"I am! But you look funny with flat hair, it matches your flat head!"

"THAT'S IT!" Max, Kenny and Beth all ran back out into the garden laughing and screaming.

It had only been a couple of years since Uncle had been thrown in jail and summer had come around once more. Everyone seemed to have put the past way behind them and was enjoying life to the full. They had been invited to stay for a week at Beth and Gail's house. Rey watched as Max, Tyson and Kenny ran around the garden in the summer heat, spraying each other with waterguns. Kai was sitting on a deck chair watching them with an amused look on his face.

Rey walked over to him and sat down beside him. Kai turned towards him. "Did you find them then?"

"Yeh, where I last put them"

"Rey you need to be more careful. Your life depends on those"

Rey frowned. "I know that but..."

Kai turned and looked at him. "...Sometimes I just wish I hadn't survived. I can't do as many things as I'd like to now. I'm in constant pain and I just make everyone worry..."

"Rey" He looked at Kai, seeing he was watching the other 3 boys in front of them. "Look at them, look at Max" Rey placed his golden eyes on them. Kenny and Max had Tyson pinned to the ground and were firing water in his face and down his shorts. Max was laughing his head off.

"Do you think Max would still be here right now, laughing and playing with his friends while you would be six feet underground?" Ray slowly shut his eyes. Well, when Kai put it like that...

"You always know what to say Kai" The Russian looked at the Chinese boy with a smile.

"It's a gift" They both laughed and Kai smiled at Ray once more before his attention returned to the 3 boys and Beth. The 3 of them had Max on the ground this time and Beth was sitting on him firing her watergun in his mouth. She'd grown over the past 2 years but was still small for her age.

"Beth!! Eww...that water tastes funny! Stop it!" Tyson picked her up and ran to the paddling pool that was also out.

"NO! DON'T YOU...!" Too late. He'd dunked the young girl into the pool. She sat up and laughed, shifting her drenched hair out of her face. Gail appeared at the back door.

"My God, my gardens soaked. You enjoying yourselves?" Everyone gave a loud yes. Gail rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. Kenny walked up to where Kai and Ray were seated and grabbed a towel from the table and placed it around his shoulders.

"I'm going to go dry off and change"

"Yeh me too" Max also grabbed a towel. "What you guys doing?"

Beth and Tyson looked at each other and smirked. "We're gonna stay out here a bit longer" With that Tyson jumped into the paddling pool, causing a massive wave. Beth screamed and Ray and Kai shielding their faces as water flew over in their direction.

"Tyson, seriously! What was the need for it!!" Kai was the least amused about the water bomb that had just hit him.

"Aw come on Kai, you're the only one that hasn't actually joined in the fun today!"

"Yeh!!" Beth climbed out of the pool and ran over to him and placed two wet hands on his crossed legs. "Please come play with us!"

"Did you just wet my pants?" She smiled. "Maybe"

Kai grabbed her without warning, smiling as she giggled and struggled against him. He flung her over his shoulder and walked towards the now half empty paddling pool, Tyson still seated in it. Ray smiled. "Careful with her now big guy"

Kai ignored him and stepped into the pool. He pretended to drop her at first then went on his knees and finally ended her toture by dropping her in the water. She instantly sat up and started splashing him with water but ended up getting more fired back at her. Tyson stepped out and walked over to Ray, taking the seat previously occupied by Kai.

"You had enough now? Tyson looked at the neko and nodded. Ray watched him. "You planned that didn't you?"

Tyson smirked. "Maybe...Well, he had been sitting there all afternoon. I wanted him to enjoy himself and not be so serious all the time"

"True" Ray watched him grab a towel and dry off his hair roughly before standing up.

"I'm gonna get changed too. Won't be long" He walked off into the house leaving Ray to watch Beth and Kai splash mountains of water on each other. He smiled then got up and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He went to take it when gasped and shut his eyes. Pain quickly shot through his chest before disappearing again. He blinked a couple of times. That hadn't happened just randomly like that before.

He rubbed his chest then took a sip of the water. He was drinking the contents of the glass when it happened again, this time slightly stronger. He got such a fright he gulped the water down roughly and the glass slipped from his hand, smashing on the floor. He brought one hand up to his chest and another to his mouth as he started coughing.

Kai appeared in the doorway and quickly went over to his friend, placing his hands on Ray's shoulders. "Ray!...Ray breathe for me!"

Ray controlled his coughing and gasped for breath. "I...dunno what happened" He coughed some more.

"I heard you drop the glass..."

"My...chest just..." He gasped and coughed again. Kai lead him to the sitting room and had him sit down. Max appeared just behind them, now wearing dry clothers.

"What's going on? I heard glass smashing..."

"Max, get Ray's pills. Now." Max looked at Ray and just nodded before he ran off.

Kai turned back to the younger boy, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Ray had his eyes tightly closed, both hands grasping his chest. "Ray...Ray look at me" Golden eyes met deep grey orbs. "What brought this on?"

"I...dunno..." He took a couple of deep breathes. "I had some water and...it just came on"

"We should get you checked by the doctor"

"No...I'm ok. I think it might have been when I was looking for my pills earlier. I started to get worried" He shivered slightly, feeling his nerves play up.

"You're gonna have a lie down, and don't argue with me" Ray laughed quietly at him. Max came into the room and handed the bottle to Kai. He knelt next his friend and took his hand.

"Ray are you alright?" Ray smiled and just nodded. Kai opened the bottle and took out one small white pill. Max ran off and came back within ten seconds with some water. Kai handed the medication to Ray who put it in his mouth before taking the drink.

Ray took another deep breath and sighed. "Sorry guys, I have you acting like my nurses or something"

"Ray don't be stupid if you have an attack you can't take you medication on your own. We'd do anything for you, you know that" Max smiled and rubbed his back.

"Thanks guys"

"Right, come on, lets get you to the bedroom" Kai took Ray's arm and led him upstairs and helped lay him on the bed. Ray just closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Kai sat on the bed while Max leaned against the doorframe. Kai watched Ray's chest peacefully fall up and down. A sudden bang caught his attention and looked towards Max. The blonde had punched the door.

"Max?"

"It's...my fault...it's all my fault..."

Kai got up and walked over to his lover. He took the blonde in his arms. "That's a lie. It never was your fault...ever..."

Max cried quielty into Kai's chest. No matter what people told him he still believed it was his fault. It was HIS Uncle that had shot Ray and almost killed him. That thought had always and would always eat him up inside.

Kai forced Max to look at him and stole his lips quickly. "Get some sleep before dinner. You've been running about mad all day"

Max smiled then nodded. He looked behind Kai at the sleeping neko. "I'm gonna lie with Ray"

"K...I'll come wake you two when it's time to eat" He gave Max another kiss and watched him walk over to the bed, lying next to Ray before he slowly closed his eyes. Kai smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Beth appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Ray? Mum found a broken glass in the kitchen"

"Him and Max are sleeping at the moment. Ray dropped his glass by accident"

"Aww is he ok?" Kai couldn't help but smile at the 8 year old.

"Yeh, he's fine. Now let's go see your mum. I want to talk to her"


	2. Shock Horror

Hey guys!! Yeh!! Chapter 2!! Sorry about the wait, I wanted to put this up sooner but I ended up coming down with the flu. . How annoying. And I've quit my job...it was causing me to be ill. Horrible place...

I'm still sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I only have WordPad to work with. I check my chapters at least 3 times before posting them but please point out any problems. Thank you :)

Oooh! One last thing, sorry if this chapter seems to make things go a little too fast but it's my present to you for making you wait so long, ok? ;) Enjoy!

YAOI WARNING!! YAOI WARNING!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A Life not worth living 2: New wounds

Chapter 2 - Shock Horror

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rei stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his opened his eyes. He went to move his left arm to rub them and realised he couldn't move it. He turned his head to the side and looked at a sleeping figure next him. He smiled and slowly pulled his arm out from under Max and then lay on his side, facing him.

Max looked so peaceful. He was lying on his back, his head turned towards the other boy. Rei watched his chest rise and fall calmly...so calmly...he wondered if Max really was OK. Even since the incident several years ago he had changed. He never told people his problems but he always helped everyone else with his usual smile.

Rei sat up and gently climbed over Max to stand up. He took one last look at him before he headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen and noticed no one was there. The clock read half 8 meaning he'd been asleep for at least 3 hours. Looking out the window he saw that the garden was now dry and all of Beth's toys and paddling pool had been tidied away. But where was everyone else?

Rei made his way through to the living room and noticed everything was switched off. The curtains however remained open. "That's strange, they must have gone out..."

A small click behind him made him turn round and he gasped.

"You should really notice things more Rei, my boy"

"YOU!"

Uncle laughed and kept the gun in his hands pointed towards him. Rei took a couple of steps back as Uncle moved towards him. "Ah ah! No, I don't think so" He used his left hand to indicate that he wanted Rei to walk up to him. Rei just shook his head, words lost from the shock of having this man stand before him again. "Don't make me shoot you again, and we don't want to wake my little nephew now do we?"

Rei sighed and did as he was told. When he stood before him the man pulled a cloth out from his back pocket. "Take this" Rei held out his hand and accepted it. He noticed it was damp and frowned. There was a strong smell coming from it and he knew straight away what it was. "We're gonna make sure Max doesn't wake up through this, so get upstairs"

Rei's heart skipped a beat. This was the last thing he wanted to do but with a gun aimed at him he really had no choice. He slowly walked upstairs and entered the bedroom. Max was still in the same position he was in when Rei left him. The Neko stood looking at him, he couldn't this...he just couldn't. He suddenly felt his hair get pulled and was dragged over to the bed. "I don't have time for this, do it now or I'll shoot you and do it myself!" His voice was an evil whisper making Rei's stomach churn.

Kneeling over Max, Rei took the cloth and gently placed it over his mouth and nose, placing his other hand on the boy's back. He watched as Max made no move at all towards this, proving the boy really was out for the count already. "Press it harder, I don't want him waking up" Rei growled but did as he was told, adding a little more pressure. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

His eyes widened as Max's eyes fluttered slightly. _Please don't wake up, please Max, stay asleep_. He didn't want the boy to know he was doing this to him. He didn't want Max to think he'd turned against him. The younger's eyes fluttered again and he moved his head slightly. Blue eyes slowly opened and met with golden ones. Rei got lost in the sea of emotion which was Max's eyes. "Ssh, go to sleep" Max just shut his eyes once more and his breathing fell into a soft pattern.

Tears threatened to spill from Rei's eyes but he held them back. He wasn't about to show that bastard any emotion. Rei slowly moved the cloth away and tossed it to the ground before standing up and looking at the older man who let out a small laugh. "Good boy, now pick him up, we're leaving" Rei took the American in his arms and followed Uncle back downstairs. Uncle opened the front door, peeking out to check before indicating for Rei to go first. Rei walked out and down the path, noticing a red car parked right outside.

Uncle opened the back seat door and Rei placed the sleeping boy gently across the seats. "You, in the front with me" Rei shut the door and climbed in the front seat. Uncle got in and reached over, opening the glove compartment. He pulled out a red scarf. "Blindfold yourself. I don't want you to know where we're going" Rei did as he was told and tied the scarf over his eyes. "Good boy" Uncle laughed before they finally drove off.

__________________________________________

Beth ran up the path and opened the front door with a laugh. She ran into the living room and dived onto the couch, grabbing a small black remote. "IT'S MINE!!" She let out an evil laugh but it was cut short when it was grabbed from her small hands. She turned around at the theif. "Oi!! That's mine!"

Tyson laughed. "It's mine now!" Both of them began to wrestle over the TV remote. Kenny walked in carrying a few shopping bags. "You two _could _help you know"

"This is more important! Ouch!" Tyson let the remote go and grabbed his hand. "Beth you bit me!"

"I know, it's because you wouldn't let go" She smiled an jumped into the seat next to him. Kai and Gale walked in carrying the rest of the shopping and placed it in the kitchen. Gale came back through and sighed. "I'm never shopping this late again. Beth, go get ready for bed please"

Beth let out a whine. "Aw mum! I want to stay up!"

"No, it's almost 9. Off you go"

"I'll go if someone tucks me in!" Gale sighed at her daughter. "Beth, your 8, do you really need someone to tuck you in?"

"Yes!" She slapped a hand on the couch and frowned.

"I'll put you to bed and we're going right now!" Tyson picked her up and held her upside down. She squealed and struggled against him.

"You just want the TV all to yourself!"

"Pretty much yeah" She laughed as Tyson carried her up the stairs. Gale shook her head and walked back into the kitchen to help Kai put away the shopping. Kenny walked back through and sat on the couch to take his shoes off. Suddenly a strange smell went up his nose. He sat up straight again and smelt the air....nothing. Thinking nothing of it he sat back and reached over for the remote. There it was again. Kennny smelt the air a little harder and sure as heck he could smell it.

"Kai" The older boy came through and stood in the doorway. "Can you smell that?" Kai smelt the air a few times and shook his head. "Smell what?" Kenny stood up.

"Stand over here"

Kai walked over and stood where Kenny was and smelt again. "Chief I still don't smell anything"

Kenny smelt the air again. He could still smell it but it wasn't as strong as before. "It's there, I smell it!" Kai smelt the air harder this time and there it was. Very faint but it was there. He looked at Kenny. "Is that...?"

"Smells like chloroform..." Kenny smelt the air one last time to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "Why are we smelling that here?"

Kai's eyes widened and he looked at the Chief. "KAI! CHEIF!" Tyson's yells were enough to make Kai run up the stairs with top speed. He saw Tyson standing in the doorway to one of the bedrooms and he ran to him. "Tyson..."

He gently moved Tyson out of the way to see into the room and his heart stopped. Both Max and Rei were nowhere to be seen. Tyson walked past his leader and entered the room. Kai followed him and suddenly stopped. There was the chloroform smell again. He looked over at Tyson and watched him pick up a cloth that was lying at his feet. Kenny appeared in the doorway followed by Gale.

"Guy's you have to come see..this..." Kenny looked around the room and noticed the other two looking at a cloth in Tyson's hands. "Aw no..."

Gale placed a hand to her mouth. "It's true..." Tyson turned to her. "What is?"

"Look, come on!" Kenny and Gale headed back downstairs followed by the other two boys. "It's horrible!" Gale pointed to the TV which had been turned on obviously by her or Kenny. The two boys looked on in shock horror as they read the headline across the screen. Kai gasped "He...he escaped?"

Suddenly Tyson ran from the room. "Tyson!" The others followed him back up to the bedroom and found him going through the drawers and the wardrobe. "Tyson what are you doing?" Kenny looked just as confused as the other two. When he opened the bedside cabnit he suddenly stopped and just looked into it for a few seconds before reaching in and pulling something out. Kai walked forward and took the bottle.

"Rei's medication" Tyson looked at the bottle and shook his head. "It's more than obvious" Kai looked up at him. "He has them"

__________________________________________________________

Rei felt himself be yanked from the car by his hair. "Get out" He was thrown to the ground, still wearing the blindfold. He got on his knees and reached up to take it off. "Keep that on until I say" He slowly stood up and felt around for anything to hold onto and found the side of the car. At least he knew he wasn't going to walk into anything. He heard Uncle open the other door and guessed he was taking Max out from the back seat.

The door shut again and he felt something small touch his back, knowing too well it was the gun. "Start walking, I'll tell you where to go"

Rei did as he was told, opening doors and climbing stairs carefully as he went along. Where ever they were it was airy and very cold. "Last door" Rei touched the door and felt down for the handle. He grasped the cold metal handle and opened it, feeling heat welcome them. He slowly walked forward, Uncle following. "Stand right there" Doing as he was told he felt the gun pull away from his back and heard the door close.

Hearing the man's footsteps walk somewhere else he listened as he heard him open something. It sounded like a big metal door, rusty and heavy. "There we are my nephew, you can stay in here until you wake up" He heard the same sound once again, Uncle closing whatever he had opened. "Now my little kitten...it's your turn"

"You touch me and I swear I'll make sure you never walk for the rest of your life" He heard footsteps again and the sound of Uncle cocking the gun he had. He felt the gun press against the side of his head. "Do you want to bet on that? Because I like games...you should know that by now" Uncle grabbed his right arm and threw him forward. Rei felt himself land on something soft. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and clutched his chest. He breathed in and out slowly and felt himself panic a little. _Shit...don't panic, you don't have your tablets..._

He felt whatever he was on dip slightly and a hand grasped his hair and yanked his head back making him fall backwards into another body. "I hope you like my bed, I made it all ready for you" Rei didn't reply, he coughed a couple of times and breathed in and out hard a few times. "I heard I did some damage to you last time we met, didn't think you'd still have problems"

"You destroyed my lungs you bastard" Uncle laughed. "Aw, did I leave my permenent mark on you a little too hard?"

"Fucking drop dead" Rei gasped as a hand grasped his throat.

"If your not careful..." He tightned his grip and smirked when Rei grabbed his hand to try and remove it "...I'll make sure you _drop dead _first little kitty" He let go and let Rei catch some air. He threw the boy forward again and Rei felt him get off the bed. He rubbed his slightly sore throat and sat up again, listening. He heard a drawer next to him open and a few things were moved about before it closed again. He wanted more than anything to remove the scarf.

"Strip" Rei gasped and then growled. "Do it...now"

"No..." Rei cried out as his hair was forcefully yanked, pulling his head back again. He felt the gun against his throat this time. "Don't make me hurt you for no reason, now DO IT!" His voice boomed in his ear and he let go of Rei's black locks. The neko felt small tears seep as he removed all his clothing and chucked it away. He felt Uncle crawl onto the bed behind him and felt arms snake around his waist and pull him backwards against his body. He heard Uncle drop something on the bed. "That's for later"

"Wh-why me?"

"Because my sweet Rei..." He felt him lick the back of his neck and shuddered, "...you just happen to be my second favourite" Rei gasped as he felt Uncle grab the back of his knees and spread his legs apart. "Touch yourself"

Rei lifted his right hand and grasped his soft member and slowly began to pump up and down his accest. Uncle grinned as the young boy masterbated in front of him. Rei felt humiliated as he worked his hand along his shaft. He didn't want this, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. But Uncle would hurt him...maybe even hurt Max if he didn't do as he was told. Rei's hand got slower and slower, he just didn't want to keep going.

Uncle placed a hand on his throat. "Don't stop until your fully hard" Rei didn't reply and that seemed to annoy the older man. He put pressure on his throat "_Understand_?"

"Yeh..." Rei managed to get out. His hand went faster as ordered. Uncle watched the boy work his parts to their potential, feeling his own growing erection. Rei's breathing hitched as he felt himself grow hard. He couldn't control his hand anymore as it worked faster and faster along the shaft. He unconsiously brought his other hand round and began to massage his sack. He couldn't stop...his leaf had just turned over so quickly and now he just wanted to end it. He worked harder and harder to bring himself over the edge faster.

Uncle smiled and continued to watch with amusement but frowned when Rei suddenly let go. "No...not..for you....I won't..."

Uncle grabbed Rei's member and took over from where Rei left off. "You won't what?" Rei threw his head back and grabbed Uncle's wrist trying to pry him off. "Won't..?"

"Let..go..."

"I don't think so" Uncle used more force this time and all Rei could do sit back and take it. He bucked his hips a couple of times and cursed himself for it. His blindfold was suddenly ripped off and he looked down at the intruding hand that had a hold of him.

"I want you to watch yourself cum all over my hand" Rei turned his head away but it was forced back by Uncle's free hand. He looked at his seeping head and could feel it, he wasn't going to last much longer. Uncle left his shaft and grabbed his sack, massaging it roughly. "Ou..ouch" It was more sore than pleasurable and Uncle seemed to realise this as he moved back to his penis. A few more minutes of this and Rei couldn't hold it in any longer. He threw his head back and came, sending his produce onto the man's hand. He unconsiously bucked his hips a few times, riding it out. He gasped for breath and looked down at the mess he made.

That was it, that's all it took for him to finally cry. Tears fell from his soft cheeks and he watched Uncle's hand scoop some of his sperm. Words couldn't describe how disgusting he felt at that moment. Suddenly fingers pried their way into his mouth and he almost gagged at the taste of his own cum. He bit down on them and Uncle yelped and took them out of his mouth. "Oh don't you worry my boy" Rei turned around and looked at him with pure hatred. "This is only the beginning" He turned his head again and looked beside him. A tube of lube and a cock ring were sitting next to him. His heart sank to the very bottom of his stomach. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
